


Through Time And Space

by moriartealeaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Doctor Who, Doctor Who AU, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartealeaves/pseuds/moriartealeaves
Summary: A Doctor Who AU with significantly less danger but more fun





	Through Time And Space

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my 12am writing, I'll edit this tomorrow

“And that concludes this year’s junior grand prix final, where we have Otabek Altin of Kazakhstan with gold, Kenjirou Minami of Japan with silver, and Cao Bin of China with bronze.”

It had become a tradition of sorts where Yuuri, Yuuko and Takeshi, no matter how busy, still would get together and watch the grand prix series. It was even more convenient this year, for Yuuko and Takeshi had already settled down with their children, and Yuuri had completed his education in Detroit. 

Yuuko stretched lazily and sighed, satisfied with today’s results. 

“Yuuko, why not you and Takeshi go home? I’ll help to lock up since your kids are waiting,” Yuuri offered. Normally, Yuuko would refuse. But seeing that she looked as though she could fall asleep any moment, Takeshi was quick to agree and drag her out. Taking his time, Yuuri started to switch off the lights in the silent rink. He absentmindedly strolled about, clearing things up in a route manner. He was used to doing this, it was part of his job.

Suddenly, there was a clatter.

In the eerie rink, every sound was loudly amplified and it gave Yuuri chills. Cautiously walking towards the source of the noise, he peeped into the large, dusty store room. Stepping inside, he switched on the dim lamp and peered about the old costumes and mannequins once displayed at the ice skating equipment shop.

The door slammed shut.

He frantically ran to it, but it would not budge. 

Seriously? 

The clattering noise came again and Yuuri turned his back. In the dim space, he saw a shadowy figure move. His heart stopped dead in his throat. He could hear his heart pound in his ears as what he realised was a mannequin approached him. 

More clattering. More mannequins stood up. Frankly they looked a bit ridiculous with frilly costumes attached, but Yuuri was not in the mood to laugh. 

He slammed the door some more, praying to whatever god he could think of to please just save him from this walking horror movie. The mannequins made their way to him, and at this rate, their robotic movements would have him cornered. Nobody had ever died this way, and Yuuri sure as hell did not want to be the first. A mannequin in a pink leotard loomed in front of him, raising its arm, ready to strike. Almost as if in slow motion, Yuuri saw the mannequin’s hand swoop down on him.

All of a sudden, it seemed as though his prayers had been answered for the door swung open. Using a hand to yank the mannequin’s arm off, another grasped his, and a voice whispered,

“Run.”

The hand’s owner led him through the deserted hallways of the old ice rink, once built to handle the large olympic crowd. The stranger seemed to know where he was going, making turns and backtracks every now and then. Ice Castle Hasetsu was a maze. Finally, they ended up back near the ice, and Yuuri took a good look at the man. Silver-haired, with a tall figure, he bent down and panted roughly. 

“You ripped its arm off?” Yuuri questioned, ready to believe that this was a dream. 

“Yep, it’s plastic!” the man said cheerily, handing the hand to Yuuri.

“So er, that was…?”

“Hm, hard to explain, but I’d go with living plastic creatures controlled by a relay device on the roof. I’ll settle it, you could go home,” the man said, turning his back and waving Yuuri away.

He stopped in his tracks.

“I’m Victor, by the way. What’s your name?”

“Yuuri,” he stammered out. 

“Nice to meet you, Yuuri. Run for your life!”

Yuuri blinked and noticed his legs starting to walk of its own accord, carrying him out of the building. By the time he heard the building explode in the night sky, he was well away. 

Now Hasetsu was hardly a large place. One explosion definitely would not be missed. The next morning, local news agencies were all around the ice rink, and detectives scurried about, trying to find out what caused the explosion. Yuuri knew that Yuuko and Takeshi would be devastated, but he rang them up anyway.

“How’re you doing, Yuuko?”

“Oh Yuuri! I’m so glad you’re okay! I sort of heard a loud noise last night but I didn’t think about it. You could have died, what if you had been in there? What happened?”

Yuuri casually neglected to mention that he, well, had in fact been there, and knew how it happened. Yuuko would not have believed him at all. 

“I was outside, I didn’t see anything. The fire department said that there weren’t much damages to the inside of the building, you’ll get your job back.” 

Yuuri hears Yuuko give a breathy sigh, said a few more words and ended the call. Mari lounged about, taking lazy drags of her cigarette from time to time. She picked up the plastic hand, Yuuri’s little souvenir from last night, and placed it to her neck, mock gagging. 

“By the way, Yuuri, did you see the handsome foreigner in the hot springs?” Hiroko asks, pouring Yuuri a cup of tea. “He has the nicest silver hair I’ve ever seen.”

Yuuri pauses and forgets about the existence of his tea.

“Did you say, silver hair? Excuse me,” he mumbled, stumbling away.

Slamming the door of the hot springs open, he realised that his guess was indeed correct. There Victor was, with a towel comically balanced on his head. Sensing Yuuri’s presence, he stood up in his full glory. 

“We meet again, Yuuri.”

Frowning, he abruptly sat back down into the water again. “Sorry, I forgot humans don’t like non-exclusive nudity.”

Yuuri had all but been gaping. He ran back out. 

Soon, Victor had taken care to dress himself and join the Katsukis at the dining room. He sat himself down while Yuuri walked away to prepare tea. Victor picks up the plastic hand and knocked on it idly. Unbeknownst to Yuuri, the hand did not seem to take kindly to that, for it jumped at Victor’s neck. 

Yuuri came back with his own previously forgotten tea and with another cup for Victor.

“Um Victor, why are you lying on the floor?”

Victor spluttered and pointed to the hand that was squeezing the life out of him. 

“Don’t be silly, it’s just a hand,” Yuuri chided, taking a sip of his tea.

Victor started choking and turned slightly blue in the face.

“Oh no,” Yuuri mutters, scrambling to pry the hand of Victor’s neck. Once it was off, Victor whipped out a screwdriver of sorts and aimed it at the hand. It soon becomes void of life, as it should be. 

“Okay, I think I’ve stopped it,” Victor remarked, slamming his fist into the hand for good measure. 

“Er, care to explain?” 

“Hm, like I’ve told you, it’s living plastic. I can’t really explain anymore without you getting confused,” Victor sighs. “Or I could show you!”

Yuuri shot him a questioning look as Victor stood up and dragged Yuuri out of the inn. Much to Yuuri’s surprise, there was a big blue telephone box sitting in his garden. 

“I’m pretty sure that counts as trespassing or something,” Yuuri says, folding his arms. “You’ve crushed my flowers, what a bother.”

Victor smiled and led him to the box. He entered first, beckoning Yuuri to follow. Once Yuuri stepped in, he felt as though the world were swimming around him. He stepped out again, just to be completely sure, but apparently his eyes were not playing tricks on him.

“It’s… bigger on the inside?”

“Yeah it’s a TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space.”

“Space?”

“I’m from outer space. You’re taking this surprisingly well.”

Yuuri looks at him dead in the eye.

“I’m not.”

Victor anxiously chuckled, but showed Yuuri what he had came here for. He pointed to a piece of machinery and set the hand next to it. He pushed a button and the hand came to life, grasping the air around it.

“This was what was on the top of your ice rink earlier, it gives it life,” Victor explained. He adjusted his screwdriver and continues. “My sonic screwdriver can disable this machine, but I had to blow it up just to be sure.”

Yuuri marveled at this sudden intake of information. He and Victor walked out the TARDIS and Yuuri feels his world shift back into some semblance of normalcy. 

“Well, I’ll be off now. Unless,” Victor paused, bringing a finger to his lips. “You want to see more? The TARDIS can travel all around space and time,” he offers. 

Yuuri inhaled sharply. Running off from his life in Hasetsu with a handsome stranger, offering to show him the world?

Why not?


End file.
